Hot Cocoa
by lam1nat0r
Summary: Ash and friends decide to spend their Christmas with May in Snowpoint. What happens when Ash and May decide to go get some hot cocoa, but get stranded in a storm? Advanceshipping, although slight, it's still there - Oneshot


Well, this was the first writing I've done in quite a while. This is in fact an Advanceshipping fic, so if you're opposed to the shipping, it's probably a good idea to turn back, even if the shipping in this is very slight. I intended for this to be a Christmas fic, but uh... yeah, Christmas isn't for another 2 weeks (This seems to be a tradition for me XD)

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little project I gave myself!

**EDIT: I've reposted this with considerably more line breaks, to facilitate reading. Also, has anybody noticed that Document Manager's suddenly gone all HTML?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon (Which is a good thing, otherwise, we wouldn't have a game anymore)

* * *

Hot Cocoa

A bitterly cold wind howled through the trees surrounding Snowpoint City, rattling the needles in their perches as diamond dust billowed about the coniferous forest. Any normal person would have had the sense to move to the shelter of the city, where the winds were calm, and the snow was gentle. Of course, this didn't seem to bother a certain group of travelling trainers. Well, some of them, anyways.

"Go get 'em, Pikachu!" shouted one, a youth with wildly unkempt raven hair. Holding his cap down, he jabbed a finger towards his opponent, a taller young man with spiky brown hair and narrow eyes.

"Come on, Brock! Try to keep up!" he called out. Smirking, Brock shouted a reply.

"Ash, it's going to take more than just speed to beat me and Croagunk! Isn't that right, Croagunk?" The blue frog Pokémon sat in place, staring Pikachu down, sending Brock into paroxysms of shock.

"Let's wrap this one up! Thunderbolt!" Ash called to his trusty partner.

"Pikachuuu!" the yellow mouse cried out, tapping into the electric sacs in his cheeks, sending an arc of lightning straight at the Toxic Mouth Pokémon.

"Croagunk, you know what to do!" replied the breeder. Raising his right hand, Croagunk swiped furiously at the ground beneath his feet, kicking up layer after layer of compacted snow.

Lightning crashed upon ice, causing a small explosion to rock through the clearing, sending slush flying about.

"Ack!" squeaked a lean blue haired girl as the slush splashed against her thick coat.

"Ash! Be careful with where you're throwing that stuff!" shouted her companion, a brunette.

"Are you alright, Dawn?" she asked her friend.

"I'm fine, May," Dawn replied, wrapping her coat tighter about her small frame. Whereas Dawn had straight blue hair, her companion May had brown hair that hung out over the sides of her head.

"M-may, were they a-always l-like this?" Dawn inquired between chattering teeth. Gathering her own jacket closer to herself, May chuckled.

"Yup! I remember one time where Ash sent Brock's Ludicolo flying into the forest, although it was a Lombre at the time," she replied.

"W-wow…" Dawn mused, shivering in place. In a flash of bright light, a Poké Ball opened from within the pack slung over her shoulder.

"Piplup, pip?" a little blue penguin asked. "I'm fine, Piplup. Thanks though," Dawn replied to her starter Pokémon's question. Grabbing Piplup about the waist, Dawn hugged the penguin closer for warmth.

"P-pip… Piplup!" the Water-type screeched as Dawn proceeded to squeeze the life from her partner. Wiggling out of her death grip, Piplup jumped over the blunette's shoulder, immediately hopping back into its Poké Ball.

"So much for loyalty," Dawn sighed.

The two girls turned back to the battle just in time to see Pikachu and Croagunk locked in a standoff, Pikachu's glowing tail grinding against Croagunk's brilliantly purple fist. Knocking themselves back, the two stood, panting in place.

"Ash! Don't you think they've had enough?" May exclaimed, running out to the battlefield and picking up the yellow mouse. The battle forgotten, Pikachu immediately snuggled into May's embrace, earning a giggle from the brunette coordinator.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way…" Ash replied, his hand reaching behind his head to scratch an imaginary itch.

"Ash, you always do that when you're embarrassed. You know May's right, don't you?" Dawn sneered, elbowing Ash in the ribs.

"I guess we could stand to take a break," Brock suggested. Right on cue, a rumbling sound blasted through the clearing.

"Eh heh heh, I could go for a bit of food," Ash replied sheepishly, a blush creeping up his cheeks despite the cold.

"A bit?" May asked skeptically, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wha-what? I could always use a bit of food!" Ash replied, wilting under her glare. May continued glaring at the youth, struggling to maintain a straight face as Ash wildly gestured for her to stare in another direction. Finally, the laughter was too much for her to bear, and she burst into a fit of giggles, leaning against Dawn for support.

"Gee, you'd think after being friends for so long, she'd be a bit nicer," Ash mumbled to himself, twiddling his fingers.

"What was that, Ash Ketchum?!"

"Agh, nothing, May, nothing! No, get away! Owww!!!"

A short while later, the group of four had made their way into the Snowpoint Pokémon Center. After changing into a more comfortable set of dry clothes, the friends found a cozy carpeted corner by the fireplace. Since their normal clothes weren't suited for the cold Snowpoint weather, May and Dawn found themselves wearing sweaters and sweatpants instead of their normal sleeveless blouses and skirts and shorts.

Ash and Brock seemed perfectly fine wearing what they normally wore, though. Then again, Brock was probably too busy flirting (unsuccessfully) with any lady in sight to feel the cold. As for Ash, he'd probably be having another daydream, ignoring the cold around him.

Wrapping a blanket around herself, Dawn immediately jumped onto the sofa nearest the fireplace, curling up into a ball.

"That's the last time I let Ash drag me out to watch another one of his 'training sessions,'" she mumbled. Chuckling, Brock took a seat next to her, almost magically procuring a cup of hot tea.

"Gee, now I know how Max feels when he gets on May's bad side," Ash muttered, sitting himself down next to the fireplace and massaging a sizeable lump on the back of his head.

"Chaa," Pikachu squeaked, stretching himself out like a cat before curling up into a warm ball of fur.

"You were saying something, Ash?" May growled, a vein popping in her forehead. Staring at her clenched fist, Ash waved his hands frantically.

"No no! I didn't say anything!" Smirking, May sat down next to the flustered youth. Ash quickly breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"So, May, what brings you to Sinnoh anyways?" Dawn asked, poking her head out of the blanket she had somehow managed to become one with.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve, and I wanted to spend it with some good friends," she explained, gesturing at her companions.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Dawn bubbled as Ash stared at her, a flat expression lining his face.

"Anyways, I can't wait to show you the presents I bought you guys!" May exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, this year ought to be a good one," Ash cheered, clenching his hand into a fist.

"This'll be my first Christmas away from home," Dawn mused, adopting a faraway expression. Laying a hand on her shoulder, Brock tried to comfort the young girl.

"Don't worry, Christmas with us is always fun. Besides, you can always give your mom a call first thing in the morning. I'm sure Johanna would love to hear from you!" Looking up at her friends, Dawn mustered up a smile.

"You're right, Brock. I can't ruin the Christmas spirit!" she chirped.

"That's the way!" Ash hollered, garnering strange looks from the other trainers in the Center. "Heh, whoops," he muttered, slinking down.

"Honestly, Ash…" sighed an exasperated May. Hoping to redeem himself, Ash jumped up.

"Hey guys, you know what'll make things more Christmas-y? Hot cocoa!" the youth suggested.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all! Let's go!" May exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"I think I'll pass this one. I'm too tired," replied a sagging Brock. And who could blame him? His Croagunk was right behind him, Poison Jab at the ready in case Brock decided to flirt with the resident Nurse Joy.

"Me too," muttered Dawn, who was falling asleep in place.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, then, May," Ash quipped.

"Yup!" came the cheery reply.

"_Gee, what a change from earlier_," the raven haired trainer thought to himself.

"Come on, Ash, let's go!" May exclaimed, grabbing her coat in one hand, and Ash's arm in the other.

"Whoa! Put your coat on first!" he spluttered.

May giggled, before replying, "It's not like I was gonna walk out in the cold without this." Nevertheless, she pulled the coat on first, before proceeding to drag a jacketed Ash out the door.

"Hey you two, make it fast! There's supposed to be a big snowstorm later tonight!" Brock called after their receding backs. Dawn sighed. "I doubt they heard…"

"Yikes! Slow down!" Ash exclaimed, as May rushed through the streets of Snowpoint. True to its name, Snowpoint city was covered with snow. The effect was somewhat calming, yet magical. As snowflakes fell about the streetlamps, lights reflected off each individual flake. The effect was as if somebody had emptied a box of golden dust about each lamp. The magic of the lights, though, was lost upon Ash as he struggled just to keep up with the brunette.

"I remember from the last time I came here that there was this incredible hot cocoa stand up near the lookout!" May exclaimed, referring to the lookout over the Snowpoint Temple.

"I-is there?" Ash stuttered, unable to catch his breath.

"Yup!" she replied, looking back to see a beet-red Ash. As a result of her mad dash through the city, all the blood had rushed to Ash's face as he followed in her wake. She stopped immediately, and Ash took the chance to catch his breath. Soon enough, the color in his face began to return to normal.

"Phew, I thought I was done for!" Ash sighed in his relief.

"Aww, Ash, don't worry, I'd never let anything like that happen!" May exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Ash's. A slight blush crossed his face as she did so, and the two began walking slowly, with May leading the way.

"_Whoa, what's happening to me? Why do I suddenly feel so warm? And why's my heart beating so fast? Oh man, I didn't catch the cold, did I? I knew I should've worn that scarf!_" Ash thought to himself as he followed the excited brunette's lead.

As the two slowly strolled down a snow covered avenue, Ash began to flash back to when they had bumped into May.

"_Ash, I'm tired!" a flagging Dawn whined as she dragged her feet through the snow. _

"_Come on, Dawn, it's only a bit further until we get to Snowpoint!" Ash exclaimed, trying to motivate the blunette coordinator. "Aww," Dawn moaned, struggling to follow the raven haired trainer. _

"_Ash, I'm cold and tired. Do something about it!" she cried out, stopping in place. Blowing a heavy sigh, Ash pulled a Poké Ball off the clip on his belt. Tossing it into the air, he called out his Monferno in a brilliant flash of light._

"_Monferno, use Flame Wheel in place to heat us up!" Ash commanded, a look of somewhat exhaustion crossing his face. _

"_Ferno!" the small monkey-like Pokémon chattered, jumping into the air. Taking a deep breath, the Fire-type let loose a burst of flame, tumbling through the air as it did. Winding up into a spinning ball of fire, Monferno landed in the snow, immediately melting the ice surrounding it in a cloud of steam. The heat spread over to the three trainers, caressing them in its warm embrace._

"_Great idea, Ash," commented Brock, patting the trainer on his shoulder. Ash sighed, turning to Dawn. _

"_Can we get going now, Dawn?" he asked, his voice laced with frustration. _

"_Yes, Ash, as a matter of fact we can," came the chipper reply. Sighing once again, he turned towards the city limits. After another 10 minutes of walking, Monferno burning a path through the snow, the party finally reached Snowpoint City. _

"_Oh Ash, look! We made it!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing at the harbor. _

"_Yeah, I guess we have," Ash replied. Although he didn't want to say it, Ash was tired as well. Noticing this, Brock made a suggestion. _

"_How about we go find that Pokémon Center and rest for a while?" _

"_Sounds like a good idea to me, Brock," responded Ash. _

"_Hey Ash, you know, Christmas is coming up. How about we take a break from our training to celebrate?" Dawn asked tentatively. _

"_What? Stop training?!" spluttered the raven haired youth. _

"_Ash, she brings up a good point. We should take a break for a bit. Come on, are you telling me you don't want to celebrate Christmas?" Brock added, stepping over to Dawn's side. Ash hung his head in defeat. _

"_Fine… We'll take a break from training…" _

"_YES!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping into the air in elation. _

"_Don't worry, Ash. We'll get back to training in a bit. Besides, I don't think the Gym will be open on Christmas anyways," Brock tried to console his brooding friend. _

"_Some things never change, do they?" a female voice sounded from nowhere in particular. _

"_That voice… I know it!" shouted Ash. Whipping around, he crashed smack dab into a particular brunette, knocking her down. _

"_Oof! Ash, watch where you're going!" shouted the brunette. Reaching his hand down, Ash helped her to her feet. _

"_Hey May, what's up?"_

Seeing the faraway look on Ash's face, May waved her gloved hand frantically before his eyes, snapping him out of his reverie. "Ash? What's the matter?" she asked, slightly nervously.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, May. Thanks," he smiled, turning his attention back to the street. Finally looking about, Ash couldn't help but notice the Christmas themed decoration lining the street and lampposts.

"It looks great, huh?" May asked, noticing his curiosity. Ash nodded, flashing a smile. Giggling, May turned her face away from the youth, hiding the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"_What a doofus_," she thought.

"Hey, May, is that the stand you were talking about?" Ash asked, pointing at a somewhat plain looking stand near a fenced lookout point. May followed his line of sight, her eyes landing on the stand as well.

"I guess so," she whispered, leading her friend to the stand. "Two hot cocoas please!" she called out to the person behind the stand.

"Two hot cocoas, coming up," came a raspy voice. An old man stepped out from the shadows, an equally old lady following in his wake.

"Well sonny, you and that young lady there are quite the cute couple, aren't you?" she chuckled. Flailing about wildly, Ash vehemently denied the allegation.

"Wha-wha? No, that's not it at all!" he shouted, a red tinge creeping up his cheeks. Looking over at his companion, he was surprised to see a slightly disappointed look cross her face. Realizing she'd been caught, May immediately put on an angry face.

"Gee, Ash, you say it like it's a bad thing! Maybe you'd like to relive this morning?" she growled, clenching her fist in the air.

Eyes widening, Ash sidled away from his fuming friend. "It's alright, May, just calm down," he laughed weakly, his hands held in the air in surrender.

"That's more like it," she sniffed, turning back to the stand owners. The old couple chuckled, watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Here you are, young 'uns," the old lady called out, holding out two paper cups filled to the brim with hot cocoa.

"Some extra marshmallows for you," the old man whispered, winking at the two trainers.

"Thanks!" May exclaimed, taking both cups carefully.

"Ash, pay for them, will you?" she called out, walking away.

"What?! Why me again?" he cried out, before realizing May had already walked off. Quickly pulling out some money, he stuffed it into the old standowners' hands, running off in pursuit of his companion.

"May! What was that about?" he shouted, catching up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"What? What'd I do, Ash?" she replied, a look of innocence plastered over her face. Ash growled, his face turning redder by the second.

"Why'd you just leave me like that?" he ground out between clenched teeth. Realizing that she'd gone too far, May sagged, her heading hanging down in shame.

"Ash, I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice laced with guilt. Ash was taken aback by the change in demeanor.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he responded, turning away from her and stepping over to the fence at the edge of the lookout point.

May walked over to his side, handing him his cocoa. "Here, this one's yours," she whispered. The raven haired trainer took the cup wordlessly, turning back to the view before him. The two stood in awkward silence, sipping slowly at the sweet drink. Finally, May took the initiative to speak.

"Ash?" she breathed, somewhat scared of what his reaction would be.

"Yeah, May? What's up?" he responded.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just having so much fun watching your reactions," she explained, twiddling her gloved fingers, her eyes downcast.

"Heh…" May's head snapped up, her gaze wandering over Ash's face to see the young man chuckling. "May, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it," he replied, turning his smiling face towards the shocked coordinator.

Surprised but for a second, May immediately flared up. "Ash, that wasn't funny!" she screamed, swinging her hand up. Catching her hand, Ash began laughing..

"May, alright, alright, I'll stop," he chuckled as he struggled to keep the raging girl under control. She growled as she wrenched her wrist from his grip, turning her back on him. "Aw come on, can't we just call it even?" he whined, trying to get her to turn back to him. A smile threatening to dance across her lips, May turned back, her look serious and eyes closed.

"Hmph! Fine! Just this once!" she exclaimed, arms crossed across her chest.

Opening one eye slightly, she noticed the look of glee on Ash's face. "_Oh no, I can't hold it in anymore_," she thought to herself. Slowly but surely, a giggle bubbled its way up her throat, erupting from her mouth as full blown laughter. Surprised for a second, Ash started laughing as well. Finally, their laughter spent, the two returned to sipping their hot drink.

"All forgiven?" Ash asked.

"Yup, all forgiven," responded May.

The two continued to chat softly, occasionally chuckling at a comment the other had made. Finally, their cups drained, the two decided to head back to the Pokémon Center. The wind and snow had picked up significantly, so the two wrapped themselves tighter into their jackets. "_Wow, this is some wind,_" Ash thought to himself, holding his cap down to prevent it from being blown away. All of a sudden, he felt somebody bump into his side. Squinting through the snowstorm that threatened to engulf him, Ash noticed May had decided to stick close to him.

"_That's not a bad idea,_" he thought. "_If we stick together, we won't get lost so easily._" Opting not to talk to save energy, Ash gestured brusquely in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Bending his head down, he allowed the bill of his cap to take the brunt of the force of the storm, protecting his eyes and face. Trudging through the rapidly rising snow, Ash could barely make out the sound of May's footsteps behind him.

"_Gotta get back to the Pokémon Center!_" he thought. Too caught up in his thoughts, Ash didn't hear May's squeak of surprise as she stumbled in the knee high snow, tumbling face first into the white fluffy powder.

* * *

Flailing about for a few seconds, May finally righted herself, brushing the snow from her jacket and pants only for the falling snow to cover her in a fine coat once more. "_Ugh, great going there, May,_" she thought to herself. Looking around, May was unable to see anybody, especially not Ash.

"Ash?" she called out, her voice carrying a tone of worry. "Ash, where are you?" she cried out, stumbling through the snow. "Oh no, we must've gotten separated! I have to get back to the Pokémon Center!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Stopping at a lamppost, Ash paused to catch his breath, his gloved hand landing on the smooth metal surface. "Hey, May, I think we're almost back at the Center!" he called out to the snowy night. Upon hearing no response, Ash began to worry. "May? Are you there?" he shouted. Only the sound of the howling wind greeted his ears.

"_Oh no, she must've gotten separated from me somewhere back there!_" A sudden sense of dread seized him as he floundered about wildly, trying to find any trace of his brunette friend.

"May! If you're out there, answer me!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. Once again, there was no answer. "_Where is she? Did she go back to the Pokémon Center? Maybe she's back there!_" Struggling to quell the uneasiness that came with the situation, Ash turned about, forging his way back to the Center.

"_Even if she isn't there, I can tell the others to keep an eye out for her. Then I'll come back out and get her,_" he thought. Drawing his arms closer to his shivering body, Ash continued down the street. "_I have a bad feeling about this_."

* * *

Ash rushed through the door of the Pokémon Center, staggering in as the warmth of the fire greeted his chilled skin. "Hey Ash, we were just talking about you and May!" exclaimed Dawn, rising up to meet the anxious young man.

"Pika Pi!" chimed in the yellow mouse, running up to his master's side. "Speaking of May, where is she?" Dawn wondered aloud, a finger placed to her chin.

"You mean she hasn't gotten back yet?" Ash asked, his voice tinged with anxiety.

"No, May hasn't been back yet. Why? Did something happen to her?" asked Brock, his flirting with Nurse Joy suddenly abandoned at the prospect of one of his friends in danger. (That didn't stop him from holding her hand though.)

"No! May and I got separated in the snow. I was hoping that she'd have gotten back on her own, but I guess I was wrong…" Ash rammed a fist into the wall in anger.

"Ash, calm down! We're not going to get anything done like this! We need to form a plan!" exclaimed Dawn, trying to quell the raging youth.

"Right! You guys stay here. I'll go back out and get her! If she gets back, tell her to stay here!" Ash replied, dashing out the door, his chills seemingly forgotten.

"Ash, wait!" Dawn shouted, holding up a hand after the retreating boy's back. "Pika…" Pikachu sighed. The door slammed shut, closing out the inhospitable Snowpoint weather from the safety of the center.

"_Don't worry, May. I'll find you!_"

* * *

"_Ash, where are you?_" May wondered as she continued to push her way through the deep snow. "Hey, is that a light?" she breathed. Her pace picked up as she rapidly stumbled her way over towards the source of the brightness.

"Yes! It's the Pokémon Center!" she exclaimed. Her energy rejuvenated but for a second, May made a mad dash towards the door. Reaching out, she grabbed the knob, stopping to catch her breath. "_Almost there! Ash, you better be inside!_"

Swinging the door open, May tumbled in, her energy spent. The time she spent lying in the snow when she fell, although short, was enough to sap her limbs of their energy.

"Ash! Are you there?" she cried out. "May!" Dawn exclaimed, running over to the brunette coordinator's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Pi Pikachu!" added the yellow mouse.

"Hey, Dawn, Pikachu, where's Ash?" she asked, her tone frantic.

"He went back out to look for you. He said-"

Dawn was cut off as the older coordinator ran back out the door. "I'll go look for him!" May shouted over her shoulder.

"-to wait for him…" Dawn meekly finished. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Brock tried to comfort the saddened girl.

"Don't worry, they'll come back in one piece," he said. "Pika pi…" Pikachu whimpered. Picking up the little yellow mouse, Dawn held him close.

"I hope not, Pikachu… I hope not…"

* * *

"May! Where are you?" Ash shouted, looking about frantically. "_I hope she's alright,_" he thought to himself. "May! Answer me!" Unable to see the snow covered ground, Ash's left foot sank straight into a pothole, twisting his ankle.

"Agh!" he shouted as he fell into the snow. "Oww…" he whimpered as he slowly pulled his foot out of the pothole. Struggling to stand, Ash collapsed once more, flopping into the snow. Pulling his coat tighter, Ash began to mutter.

"Man, May, I sure hope you aren't stuck like me… May, where are you?!"

* * *

Ash's shout vaguely registered in May's hearing. "_Ash? Was that you?_" Rushing off in the direction of the sound, May soon found herself in the marketplace, although she couldn't tell at the time. "Ash? Are you there?" she shouted, straining to hear a response.

"May? Is that you?" came a small reply. "Ash! It's you!" May screamed in delight as she stumbled through the snow for the umpteenth time. Finally, she came across the youth stranded in the snow.

"Ash! What happened?!" she screamed, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"May! Careful! There's a pothole somewhere around here!" Ash called out, struggling to rise. Grabbing him by the arm, May pulled Ash to his feet. Leaning all his weight onto his right leg, Ash struggled to maintain his composure.

"May, I twisted my foot. I can't walk," Ash ground out between gritted teeth.

"It's alright, Ash! I'll carry you!" she responded, squatting down to let the youth climb onto her back.

"You carry me?" the raven haired trainer stuttered in shock.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she responded.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! It's just that I thought you'd be tired!" Ash mumbled.

"Ash, just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't carry you," May explained exasperatedly.

"Fine…" Ash murmured, gingerly climbing onto May's back, blushing slightly at the close contact. "_Wha-what's this feeling again? Oh man, now I've really got it,_" Ash thought.

"_Whoa! He's heavy!_" May thought as he leaned his weight on her back.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Ash asked after noticing May struggling to get to her feet.

"I'm fine, really!" May responded. "I just need a minute, that's all!"

"Alright then…" Ash whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her for support. May blushed furiously as he did so.

"_Good thing he can't see me,_" she thought. With a small smile on her face, May began the slow trip back to the Pokémon Center. The two traveled in silence for a while, before Ash finally noticed something.

"Hey, does it look like the storm's letting up?" he asked. Looking around, May noticed that he was right.

"Yeah, it does look like it… Hey look, the wind's dying down!" she replied. Sure enough, the wind was dying down.

"May, I think you can let me off now," said Ash as he moved closer to her ear.

"Huh?" May responded, startled, as she swung her head in Ash's direction, brushing her cheek against his lips.

May stopped dead in her tracks, neither trainer willing to move. Finally, Ash spoke. "Uh… May… I think you can let me off now…" he whispered, his voice shaking.

"W-why?" May stuttered in response.

"I think my foot's fine now," he replied.

"No, Ash, if you get off now, you'll just make your foot worse. It's not that much further now anyways. Just hang in there," May responded hurriedly. Refusing to look at Ash, May struggled to hide her beet-red face. Little did she know that Ash's face had taken on a similar hue.

"_Oh man, now that feeling's gotten REALLY bad now. I gotta talk to Brock about this. He might know some medicines that'll help,_" Ash thought as his cheeks burned fiercely.

"Hey Ash… Sorry about that…" May whispered.

"Huh? May, it was an accident," replied the youth, squeezing her as he did so. May blushed even deeper, opting to stay silent.

"Hey, you know, it's Christmas Eve," Ash said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, it is," replied May, confused.

"Well, I got you a present, but you won't be able to get it unless you do something for me," Ash continued. Her curiosity piqued, May stopped in her tracks once more.

"And what would that be, Ash Ketchum?" A broad smile crept across Ash's face.

"Let me off," he responded. May chuckled, the vibrations traveling through Ash's chest.

"You think it'll be that easy to make me let go, Ash Ketchum?" she called out, laughter evident in the tone of her voice.

"No, I didn't. But it made you laugh, didn't it?" replied Ash, that broad smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah… It did!" May exclaimed, her spirits lifting.

"Ash, thanks…"

"Anytime, May, anytime. Hey, look, it's the Pokémon Center!"

With only a few feet left to go, May sprinted for the door, banging Ash's head against a low hanging tree branch. "Ow, May, what was that for?" Ash shouted.

"Sorry!" she giggled as she mounted the stairs. Knocking on the door, May waited patiently as Dawn rushed over, wrenching the door open.

"Ash! May! You guys had me so worried! And whoa… Ash… What happened to YOU?" she bubbled.

"It's a long story," Ash said, chuckling sheepishly as May finally let him down.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as he ran into his trainer's embrace.

"Hey little buddy! Sorry to make you worry," Ash exclaimed as the yellow mouse nuzzled his cheek.

"Pika pika!" the mouse responded.

"Ash, you're limping!" Dawn gasped as they approached the fireplace.

"Yeah, Brock, you think you could help me out?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing, Ash," came the reply.

"Hey, look! It's midnight!" the resident Nurse Joy exclaimed, pointing at the clock hanging over the fireplace. "Merry Christmas!" she cheered.

"Merry Christmas!" roared the trainers in the Center. Reaching over into his pack, Ash pulled out a small package.

"Hey, May, here's the present I promised you," he whispered as he passed it over.

"But, I didn't put you down!" she whispered back.

"I'm down now, aren't I?" came the sly reply. Smiling, May gave Ash a quick hug before running off to a corner near the fireplace.

"Wow, that feeling's really strong now," Ash mused aloud.

"What's really strong, Ash?" Brock asked as he finished securing a tight wrap around Ash's ankle.

"That should hold for a while."

"Thanks, Brock. It's just that when I'm around May, I get this weird feeling. Am I sick or something Brock?"

"Ahh, Ash, I think it's time I told you about growing up."

"Wha? Growing up? Whadya mean, Brock?"

"Croa?"

"WHOA! Brock, get your Croagunk away from me! No, not the Poison Jab! Help!"

"Croagunk, what're you doing? That's ASH, not ME!"

"Ash Ketchum, what kind of gift is this?!"

Dawn stared on, dumbfounded as Pikachu crept up to her shoulder. "Pikachu, are they always like this?"

"Pika pika," the little mouse cooed while nodding fiercely.

"Huh… This'll be an interesting Christmas…"

* * *

So, I hope you all enjoyed this little fic of mine. Drop a review, cuz those are pretty helpful. And Merry Christmas! (Even if it is 2 weeks early)


End file.
